Chad and Troy's 25 Ways to Skip Math Class
by xxjointherocksxx
Summary: Oneshot. This is something my brothers and I cooked up because we were bored. Please R&R! New penname formerly HPstar


**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from High School Musical!**

**A/N: This is something my brothers and I cooked up because we were bored. We don't think any of them actually work, but hey! It was fun coming up with them. My brother Colin was in hysterics for some of them! **

**

* * *

**

Chad: Our ways for skipping math are sure fire! Doubt free!

Troy: Stop it! All of these got us detention with Darbus! And then we had to skip basketball practice and-

Chad: Shh! We don't want them knowing that! Read on! And reviews are always accepted by the authors!

* * *

Chad and Troy's ­­­25 ways to skip math! (They also could work for skipping detention!)

#1: Say you need to use the bathroom and never return!

#2: Come in at the end and say "Darn! Dang watch! You forgot about Daylight Savings! My bad!"

#3: Hide under the bleachers in the gym… and then watch all the kids fail miserably at basketball!

#4: Tell your teacher you saw someone puke in the hall, watch her disgusted reaction, then run away.

#5: Invent a sob story that you saw a poor kitty stuck in a tree on your lunch break, and you just _had_ to save it! C'mon people- it's a poor innocent kitty!

#6: Write a note that you have to go home early… and remember to forge your parent's signatures. C'mon people, don't look at us like that- anyone can scribble something like a two year old!

#7: Say you saw someone in the desk at the opposite end of the room using a cheat-sheet _and_ a calculator- then come up with a goody-goody two shoes story that you want everyone to get a fair and equal chance for a good score on the test!

#8: Before math, ask the science teacher for a box of matches and Bunsen Burner. When he or she asks why, say it's for a noble cause and then run out. Then, light the nearest trash can on fire and walk into the math room screaming "FIRE! FIRE!"

#9: Smuggle a chipmunk into the teacher's favorite handbag and run out of the room when all the chaos commences!

#10: Put grease on the bottom of teacher's coffee cup (you know they have one in the Teachers Lounge- and that lock! _So_ pickable!) and run out when the coffee spills all over the big test for tomorrow. Remember- for all of these, DO NOT LOOK GUILTY!

#11: Say you saw somebody mysterious and with a tall dark trench coat with a foot long dagger- and it was your Dad. Tell her that you need to go get him home before anything happens and then dash out of the room. Crying could be an option if the teach doesn't believe you.

#12: Raid Darbus' costume closet, find the weirdest one you can find, and then walk into class saying "You interrupted my therapy session." When the teacher gives you a look, give her that puppy dog look you do so well, and leave.

#13: Before the class, sneak into the room and trash the place! Knock desks over, scatter papers, you get the idea. Then, when everyone is all in shock say out loud "I saw someone come in here and trash the place! It must not be safe. We should all have a free period to get over this trauma." When the teacher doesn't say anything, due to the fact that she's staring at her broken coffee mug, (Placing a hand on the teacher's shoulder sympathetically would be a nice touch) you take the silence as a yes, and then go play basketball.

#14: TP the teachers lounge and send the teacher off on a wild goose chase (which involves talking to other teachers on the other end of the school) to find out who did it. While he or she is gone, you've got the hour free!

#15: Run into class with ketchup all over your pants screaming "AHHH! My leg! My leg! It's been completely destroyed! But… don't worry… I'll (wince here) try to… stay in class. I want to better myself through education." Then, when the teacher insists you're being dumb, and sends you to the nurse, you go wash the ketchup from your pants (or change in the locker room) and roam about the school. (One note about this one- stay a safe distance from the teacher, and any students noses- they may smell ketchup instead of blood. Be prepared to say "Ketchup? You want to talk about ketchup when I'm practically bleeding to death?" Then, hobbling out quickly as possible (without giving away the fact that it is indeed ketchup is a good idea.)

#16: Right before class, set the clock ahead one hour (or however long your class is) and sit down. Then, look at the clock impatiently like you always do, and say "Wait a minute, class should already be over…" When the teacher looks at the clock, and says that you're right, the basketball courts are yours! (If anyone comes in early, say one of the geeks who's "excited to learn new things", simply say "the janitor told me to look at it. Something with the circuitry is off." And if it is a geek who would like to lend their extensive knowledge, say "There. Done." And simply sit down, attempting to avoid strange looks.)

#17: Take heed from the noble comic Frazz. This may take a bit of setting up. Set a fan right next to the teacher's window, outside. (Extra extension cords are available in the janitors closet) Be sure that the fan is not visible to the teacher. While you're walking next to the window in the morning, (when you arrive) get a friend (preferably a basketball buddy) to turn on the fan. When you walk in sight of the window, Let the wind blow away all the tests, homework, other teachery things and then act all "Oh no! Good heavens me! All your tests and papers- out the window! I should go pick them up. It may take a bit of the class period, but I'll get them all- never fear!" Striking a Superman pose is always a hit. Then, sneak outside and pick up all the papers- _very slowly_. (This trick only works if Math is the first class you have.)

#18: Talk to the janitor and try to convince him to loosen some of the ceiling tiles. Then, as class begins, run in and make a good impression of Chicken Little saying "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Then, when your teacher proclaims you nuts, say "Okay, it's not the sky- it's the ceiling!" Then, when they all rush out to examine the loose ceiling tiles, creep away to some remote location in the school.

#19: This one only works (again) if Math is the first period of your school day. When you wake up, invent a cock-and-bull story for your parents saying it's Pajama Day at school. Then, when you get to school, don't go to math class. Then, five minutes before the class is over, walk in slowly like you just woke up. Then, say "My alarm went off late…" A yawn proves useful. (Be sure to have change of clothes in backpack… unless you _like_ walking around in pj's all day…)

#20: At any possible break you may or may not have, head outside and smudge dirt around your eye. Try not to get any _in_ your eye because that's painful! Then, wrinkling your shirt, walk in the door and groan a really impressive groan. Say to the teacher "The bully from senior year just… well…" Then, when the teacher draws their own conclusions, and sends you to either the principal or the nurse, wipe off that dirt, and run free!

#21: Walk in saying "Help! Please! Outside- the volleyball and soccer teams are about to go head-to-head in the biggest showdown in the history of the school! It looks like it's gonna be a fight! You've got to round up some other teachers and put a stop to it!" The teacher may or may not give you a quizzical look, but will definitely go and round up other teachers. Then, escape as quickly as possible- because sooner or later the teacher will realize that there is no fight, and then you could risk detention for lying _and_ skipping class.

#22: Get your parent to call your math teacher and when the teacher picks up the phone, attempt to slip out of class. Sometimes this doesn't work due to the fact that the phone is right near the door—but hey! There are 24 other ways to escape! Now, you probably realize that your parent may not be willing to take on a task such as this without some reason _why_. So, invent more wild tales about, say, a bully in the class who's making it impossible for you to learn! That should cure any worries. If all else fails- head for the grandparents! They're usually helpful.

#23: Invent yet another wild story about a huge party thrown at someone else's house way out of town. Then… come in with streamers, a party hat and maybe one of those loud noise maker things saying the party isn't over yet! The teacher will probably frown upon you and say that doesn't matter. But then you say "Okay, but can I at least head back and tell them I have to go?" If you have a really strict teacher, just running out after you say this is recommended.

#24: Write a gushy love-letter from one person to another person in your class (this is important). Make sure the two people are bitter enemies. Then, when the person opens the letter, reads it, and heads over to them to really get even once and for all- dash out!

#25: Smuggle a crow into the trash can and tell the teacher that you need to throw something away, then, let the crow out (be sure windows are closed or the amount of chaos won't be enough for escaping) and in all the commotion… _disappear!_

* * *

Chad: So there you have it! Our lovely ways to skip math class. And hey! If they don't work- don't come running to us!

Troy: Chad… none of them actually work….

Chad: Shush! We don't want _them_ knowing that! You have to sell them! C'mon!

Troy: _rolls eyes_.


End file.
